The present invention relates to antennas and in particular to wide band antennas.
Modern communication system use multi-frequency devices. These multi-frequency devices need to use several antennas or wide band antennas. The known wide band antennas however have significant sizes. They are usually composed of a plurality of several narrow band radiators.
One of such knows antennas are a log periodic antenna shown in FIG. 1. It is composed of several dipoles. The width of the biggest dipole is somewhat greater than a half length of the lowest frequency. The height of the triangle composed of a group of the dipoles can be equal approximately to the length of wave having the lowest frequency. Because of significant sizes, such antennas cannot be used in compact transmission—reception devices, such as cellular telephones, feeds of satellite antennas, etc.